A Week Without
by Jagger3
Summary: Magnus is going away for business and leaves Alec alone. They plan to make it up to each other over the phone and when the warlock gets back. Rated M for phone sex and lemons.


Alec glared at the ceiling and told himself to stop being such a girl. He could live for a week without his magnificent…hot…gorgeous…Alec shook himself mentally and his scowl deepened.

Magnus was leaving for a week or so to attend some clients that were too sick to travel. He normally wouldn't do this because they were out of his jurisdiction, but apparently he owed one of them a special favor. The warlock in question walked into the bedroom and glanced around, finally spotting Alec sulking among the pillows of his bed. "Darling, don't look so sad." He cooed, leaping gracefully onto the bed.

"I'm not sad." Alec barked, refusing to look at his boyfriend. The warlock was dressed in his usual skin tight jeans and open silk shirt that displayed his tan chest to the world. The Shadowhunter glared at his feet, knowing he was being ridiculous.

"Love?" Magnus called, looking faintly amused, "I will call you on Wednesday, and be home by Sunday at the latest, alright?"

Alec muttered something under his breath.

"What?"

"I said, why can't I come with you?" Alec repeated, feeling his ears get red as he refused to look at Magnus.

The warlock smiled endearingly, "Because love, you'd distract me."

"I'm not distracting." Alec protested.

"Oh yes you are." Magnus muttered, his eyes raking over Alec's body. "You have no idea…" The Shadowhunter was wearing a dark green shirt and a simple pair of jeans, but what really turned Magnus on was that those jeans belonged to him. They weren't his usual skin tight pair, which was one of the reasons Alec didn't mind wearing them, and the bottoms cuffs only had a faint hint of glitter swirling about. It was subtle, yet beautiful, like Alec.

The Shadowhunter fidgeted under Magnus's stare, "What?"

"I'm going to miss you." Magnus sighed, suddenly looking heartbroken, like he was the one being left behind instead of Alec.

"I'll miss you too." Alec said, his scowl melting away, being replaced with something far more tender. "I love you, Magnus."

"I love you too, Alexander." Magnus purred, sweeping down to kiss his lover passionately.

Alec shivered when Magnus spoke his full name so sinfully, and twined his fingers into his boyfriend's spiky dark hair eagerly as he felt those delicious lips descend upon his own. It was short lived however, and Magnus pulled away regretfully.

"I'll call you Wednesday." He promised, with a faint twinkle in his eye, "I love you."

"Call here." Alec said suddenly.

"What?"

"When you call on Wednesday, call here."

A slow, sinful, lusty smiled spread over Magnus's lips, "I'm REALLY going to miss you." He half growled, and then hurried out of the room before he changed his mind.

-Wednesday-

Alec sat on the couch staring intently at the phone like it held the secret of the universe inside. It was nighttime, and Alec was lounging in a pair of Magnus's silk sparkle pajama bottoms, safe from the view of everyone. He jiggled his foot impatiently as he crossed his legs, then his ankles, then his arms, and then gave up and started pacing nervously. He knew Magnus would call him. It never crossed his mind that the warlock would forget. But it was getting so late that Alec had begun to worry despite himself. These dark thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ring of the telephone. It had barely started its second ring before Alec had dived magnificently across the couch, seized the telephone, and answered it with a breathless, "Hello?"

"Alec." Came a smooth voice from the other end.

"Magnus!" Alec had to scold himself for sounding so pathetic, "I was getting worried."

There came an amused, strangled sound from the warlock, "No need for that, love. I'm alive and kicking." He sounded awful though. His voice didn't have its usual cheerfulness, and seemed to be weighed down by exhaustion and something else.

"…you sound terrible." Alec said, curling up on the couch, "What's going on?"

Magnus sighed heavily, sending a rush of static over the phone, "The woman I'm supposed to be treating is being difficult. She won't heal properly and every time I go near her she seems to go into some sort of…I don't know…seizure?" Magnus sounded irritated, "I can't treat her properly and what's worse is everyone else is always breathing down my neck."

Alec made a sympathetic noise, "Those bastards. Maybe you should change them into rats."

The warlock chuckled and smiled at the mention of the party where he'd first laid eyes on the gorgeous Shadowhunter. "Don't tempt me."

Alec bit his lip as the phrasing gave him an idea, "Magnus…are you alone?"

"Yes, I'm in my room." Magnus replied, sensing the change in Alec even from over the phone, "Why?"

"Um…I want to try something with you." Alec replied quietly, as though he was afraid the empty flat was going to overhear him.

"What?" Magnus asked, liking where his was going. He glanced around his room in distaste. It was bare; one rug, a table with a pitcher of water, and a bed. But the bed was comfortable and he'd brought his own special pillow. The warlock now flopped down on the bed and stretched like a cat. He closed his eyes and let Alec's voice wash over him, pretending his lover was right there with him.

"What are you wearing?"

Magnus blinked, "My black sky pajamas." They were black as ink and made of silk, covered in what looked like to be glitter, but on closer inspection turned out to be the stars. There were even constellations.

"I'm wearing your other silk sparkle pajama bottoms." Alec murmured, hoping Magnus would catch on soon. He felt embarrassed but determined. "I wish you were here." He continued, "I miss you in a variety of ways."

Magnus immediately picked up on the innuendo and smiled broadly, "Do you know what I would do to you if I was there?" He purred back, his cat-like pupils dilating in excitement.

"Hmmm I can imagine." Alec ran his fingers over his chest, closing his eyes and pretending they were Magnus's. "What would you do first?"

"I'd kiss you so hard you'd feel like your soul was being sucked out of your mouth." Magnus promised, "And then I'd kiss down to your chest, and lick you in all your sweet spots." He heard Alec's voice hitch over the other line and felt his arousal grow, "Then, I'd rub your problem just to see your wonderful expressions."

Alec moaned, his hands absentmindedly playing with himself, "Yes…and I would hold you to me and grind against you, kissing you everywhere…god Magnus I want you so bad." Alec's mouth seemed to be working by itself, leaving Alec's brain to picture everything being done to him.

Magnus groaned and plucked open his shirt, "I'm taking my shirt off." He whispered huskily, "And I'm touching myself all over…I want you too Alec, I want to be inside of you, on top of you, holding you tightly as you tremble and scream my name."

Alec moaned again, louder this time, "I-I'm taking my pants off…not wearing anything underneath." He paused as he heard Magnus's breath hitch on the other end and smiled, "I'm running my hands down…lower…lower…low—ah! Yesssssss…."

Magnus didn't need Alec to tell him what was going on now, "I want to take you in my mouth and suck you up to the base." He growled lustfully, yanking his own pajamas off hastily, "While I'm sucking on you I'll slip a couple fingers inside your tight, hot entrance…" He groaned as his hand found himself and started pleasuring him to the mental pictures his mind created.

"Yes." Alec encouraged, "I'd buck into your hand and beg for more, to stop teasing…" He tried to balance the phone and use both hands but failed. Alec put the phone on speaker and turned the volume up, laying it beside him and closing his eyes. Magnus's heavy breathing sounded over the phone, making him whine and slide his fingers inside himself, thrusting gently. "Magnus…Magnus touch me…"

"I'll make you scream in every way baby." Magnus groaned, his hand getting faster as Alec's moaned and whimpers began to sound through the phone, "You're so hot and amazing, so perfect." He bucked into his hand and whispered Alec's name.

Alec felt his climax approaching and added another finger, fucking himself mercilessly, "Yes! Oh Angel, YES! Magnus, Magnus, Magnus!" He chanted, incoherently babbling for his lover to be faster, more, harder.

Magnus's felt his stomach clench and he tried to quiet his shout of ecstasy as he came to the sound of Alec pleasuring himself. He lay there, panting, until he heard Alec's cry of pleasure as he too came. "Alexander..." He breathed.

"Magnus." Alec sighed happily, riding down his sex high.

The warlock smiled serenely, all the stress melted away, replaced with a warm glowing feeling. "Thank you for that."

Alec smiled, "I love you."

Magnus felt his heart constrict and he whispered his words of love back, cradling the phone against his cheek. They talked for a while longer, telling each other about their week so far, and how they missed one another, until Magnus yawned and Alec told him to get to bed. They said their good-byes, and both hung up wishing it was already Sunday.

-Sunday-

Magnus arrived home around 3:00, Monday morning, hating life. The stupid woman, he seethed, had gone and aggravated her symptoms AGAIN! Magnus has been late trying to fix her back up, which he did, and then missed his flight. He normally would have used magic to come home, but he was exhausted and didn't want to risk it. The next available flight had been at midnight. Magnus supposed he'd been lucky. Just because you missed your flight doesn't mean you'd get to take the next one. The flight assistance lady had been rather helpful. But to make his mood worse it was raining. Magnus hated the rain. Well, more like vaguely disliked, but the warlock was in a bitter mood. He knew Alec had been worrying about him and had tried to send a message by fire, but the stupid woman demanded all his attention. All in all, it had been a bad day. Magnus stomped upstairs and let himself into the house. All the lights were off and it was deadly silent. The warlock tired to stifle his disappointment. Of course Alec had gone home. Duh.

Magnus's day went from bad to downright awful. He snapped his clothes off irritably and summoned a short black robe from the bathroom. He stalked haughtily into the bedroom and then paused. He wasn't even tired. Outraged, the warlock stomped back into the living room and threw himself onto the couch in the most dramatic way possible. Diva Magnus. Perfect.

Magnus stewed there for a minute, until he realized that there was a lump next to him. The warlock reached out, expecting it to be Chairman Meow, but all he felt was blanket with something underneath. He didn't dare hope. Magnus turned on a lamp and felt his jaw drop.

There, curled on the couch under a blanket, was Alec. Judging by his position he'd fallen asleep waiting for him.

Magnus felt a lump in his throat appear and his foul mood vanish instantly. He studied the Shadowhunter hungrily, taking in his open mouth and long dark lashes, to the way his body curved protectively around itself when he slept. The warlock had never seen something so amazing. He reached out and the paused. He really didn't want to wake him up, but the boy should be sleeping in the bed rather than that awkward position. Magnus stood and very carefully scooped him up bridal style. He was halfway into the bedroom when Alec twisted and let out a sleepy sigh.

"Magnus…" Alec sighed happily.

"Sorry to wake you love." The warlock whispered.

Alec didn't reply, continuing to sleep on in his lover's arms.

Magnus smiled and set him in bed, curling up next to him and falling into an easy sleep.

The next morning, when Alec awoke, he was strangely disoriented. He blinked and sat up, frowning. He was in bed…but he had been sure he was sitting on the couch, waiting for…Alec cursed himself. He must've fallen asleep. But he was in the bedroom, so unless he learned to sleepwalk that meant, "Magnus!"

"…mph…" Came the reply. The warlock was sleeping in a bathrobe, now all wrinkled, and was lying on his stomach with his arms wrapped around a pillow.

Alec felt a bubble expand in his chest at the sight of him. He leaned down and snuggled against him, breathing his familiar scent like a drug.

Magnus shifted a bit and cracked his eyes open. He blinked slowly and glanced down to see Alec curled against him. He smiled warmly and rolled over, locking eyes with his boyfriend, "Morning love."

Alec felt a silly smile stretch across his face, "Morning." He could see the delight shinning in Magnus's eyes, and was pretty sure he wasn't bothering to conceal his happiness either.

The warlock rolled again, but this time lazily trapping Alec underneath him with his body, smiling sleepily down at him with a hidden look in his eyes, "You waited for me."

"Of course." Alec replied, smiling timidly, "I'm waiting for that soul sucking kiss."

Magnus didn't bother reply as he leaned down and captured Alec's lips with his own. He was dimly aware of Alec arching into his kiss and tugging wonderfully at his spiky hair, but all his attention was focused on the hot mouth working against his own, sending them both moaning softly. The warlock nibbled gently on Alec's bottom lip and then parted his mouth, sliding his tongue inside and tasting all of Alec hungrily.

Alec moaned and used his free hand that wasn't tangled in glittering hair to untie the rest of Magnus's bathrobe, pushing the warlock off him so he could properly strip him down.

"I missed you." Magnus murmured breathily, hastily snapping his fingers and exiling all clothes to the corner of the room.

"I missed you too." Alec almost moaned, seating himself in Magnus's lap and pressing their bodies together, shuddering at the delicious friction. "And I want you, now."

Magnus didn't bother answering. He craved his lover like a drug, a drug that got him high and kept him there, no matter what. He slid two fingers inside his lover and prepped him in slow, tranquil, scissor-like motions. He watched the Shadowhunter arch gracefully off the comforter and then sink back down, moaning the entire time. He removed his fingers and snapped them, summoning a bottle of lube. He quickly coated himself and slid inside, sighing with complete contentment as he did.

Alec echoed that sigh, moaning when Magnus rocked his hips to get in deeper. He spread his legs wider and completely gave himself up to the warlock, whimpering and moaning with every thrust and twist of his hips.

The spiky haired warlock toyed with Alec's member as he rocked back and forth inside of his lover, moaning breathlessly as waves of pleasure washed over them both.

They clung to each other as the waves became more violent, crying out when Alec constricted around Magnus and begged for more. They moved as one, their voices intermingling with the sounds of their love making. Finally, Alec cried a warning as he came, drawing a similar reaction from his partner. They lay together, panting in the sweet afterglow of their gentle love making.

Magnus held Alec to his body, memorizing the familiar feeling of their hearts pounding against each other, "You waited." He repeated, "That meant a lot to me."

"I love you." Alec hummed, "And I'll always wait for you."

"And I, you." Magnus murmured, kissing his Shadowhunter on the top of his head.


End file.
